Pride and Prejudice
by aprrayn
Summary: Pride & Prejudice with our favorite RK characters... Okina is the father of 5 daughters and is determined to have them meet their matches! Chapter 2: Megumi is hurt while Aoshi is smitten. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Hey! This is my first AoshiMegumi, done to the version of Pride and Prejudice during the Edo period!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Rurouni Kenshin, that's all to good Nobuhiro Watsuki and Pride and Prejudice goes to Jane Austen!_

Things might get...REALLY weird in this one...so, yeah.

* * *

_**Pride and Prejudice**_

_...a Megumi and Aoshi romance._

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_A Gentleman...I mean, Samurai, comes to Kyoto_

It is a fact, everyone agrees, that a powerful samurai with wealth should have a wife. At least that's the way they thought in Japan during the Edo Period. This same idea most certainly included one Kashiwazaki Nenji, also known as Okina. His wife, Kashiwazaki Kaori, had passed away a year ago and it was left to this man to make sure that his five daughters were settled with appropriate husbands.

The man knew he was getting older day by day; his time to be reunited with his dear Kaori would be soon. He deeply cared for his daughters and vowed to find them perfect matches before he could see the beautiful face of his dear wife. He had promised her on her death bed…right before bonking him on his head, mustering enough strength that never ceased to astound her family, screaming "And don't you let your eyes wander, Okina!"

She had smiled at them all fondly then and gave her last breath.

Now his old time buddy, Dr. Oguni Genzai sat beside him in his house as they sipped tea. The doctor knew something was troubling his friend because Okina had not once complained about his eldest daughter's tea. Kaoru, a sweet girl, just wasn't blessed with her mother's cooking skills despite being named after her.

Dr. Genzai stared into the porcelain cup and decided the too bitter sensation in his tongue would disappear if he didn't finish his cup…

"My dear friend, Dr. Genzai, have you heard that the Aoiya is being rented out? It's practically being turned into a palace fit for royalty!" asked Okina suddenly interrupting the silence Dr. Genzai hardly got to enjoy with his long-time friend.

Dr. Genzai shook his head placing the book he had been reading next to him. "No, I have not heard, my friend. Do you know by who?"

Okina pulled at his beard as he settled the tea cup he had a long time ago given up on atop the low table. "The Hajime's say it is being reconstructed as a worthy summer estate by a wealthy young samurai from Tokyo and his friend. He is single and his name is Himura Kenshin! From what I've heard about the Himura family before this interesting renovation of our humble Aoiya, he is quite rich!"

Okina's eyes were gleaming and plotting. When Dr. Genzai was flipping through his book, leaving Okina to continue scheming, the other man stood dramatically. "I vow to have this man marry my Kaoru before the end of this summer!" he cried, most likely having the rest of the household hear this. "Then, I shall have four more of my girls to go!"

"Well, I suppose I should go over to the Aoiya and see this gentleman for myself." Dr. Genzai sighed, standing.

"What?" Okina blurted out. "But why you, I think I should be the one to introduce my daughters?!"

But Dr. Genzai was already sliding the shoji door closed when he said "I think this requires more than you getting distracted by everything wearing a skirt in the streets and begging this man to marry your eldest."

Okina pouted as the screen shut with a tap.

He wouldn't have begged him…and he didn't chase after _everything_ in a skirt!

His thoughts went back to his daughters, the two eldest enjoying a walk through their blossoming courtyards. He smiled fondly. He'd die a very happy man with very happy daughters to leave behind. They'd forget him when he was gone and live happy endings.

"You know they will, don't you, Kaori?" he murmured before taking a sip of the cold, tart tea.

In the gardens…

Kashiwazaki Kaoru was having a stroll with her sister Megumi, arm in arm. Kaoru was a beautiful girl, only a year older than Megumi, with long dark hair she wore tied up in a delicate sash. Her dark eyes shimmered with smiles and joy, radiating the same feeling to whomever saw her. She was the spitting image of their late mother. But she was too trusting and naïve at times, always looking at the better side of people and being too forgiving. It made her a friend to anyone on the bright side.

Then there was Kashiwazaki Megumi, second oldest though usually mistaken to be the oldest. Though Kaoru was beautiful, Megumi was not lacking in loveliness as well. Kaoru was more cheerful and bubbly while Megumi was more subdued and thoughtful, observing people before she considered them friends. She too had long silky dark hair that she usually wore down to collapse upon her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that glimmered with mysterious stars.

Both had gotten many suitors in the past years but Okina and his wife would not settle for anything that their daughters did not deserve, especially not boys who only liked their daughters for one night stands.

Sitting on the deck was Kashiwazaki Omasu, the third eldest and most quiet. Yes, most quiet, only in the presence of others. But there was no silence to her when she'd chase after Okina when he saw fine ladies. Over the years, she had put it to herself to keep Okina from going wild. She too was beautiful who acted the most like Kaori. Even if she wasn't the eldest, she was now the mother figure in the house, mostly when it came to scolding someone off.

Giggling on a bench in the gardens were the two youngest, Kashiwazaki Tae and Tsubame. They were at that tender age where they dreamed of boys and romance to no end. Tae was more outgoing, openly flirting with boys while Tsubame shyly talked to them, her only dream of a handsome young samurai dancing in her mind.

Okina felt like he needed something stronger than tea. He was somehow starting to get a migraine from imagining the task before him. Oh, how would this affect his delicate nerves! He turned to his last child…not a daughter, but a son. The youngest sibling born only a few years before his mother had passed away, Kashiwazaki Enishi. Okina, drowning in female mood swings and fashion emergencies, took comfort in his only son.

For years, they had thought nothing but girls would become of Okina and Kaori, until Enishi was born. Yet, the poor boy barely remembered his mother's time with him. Someone would finally carry the Kashiwazaki family name at least!

Okina and Enishi stood and rushed outside to the courtyard with his daughters when Dr. Genzai had returned. The smile on the old man's face told Okina that his mission had been successfully accomplished.

"Okina, tell our beautiful flowers they must get extra ready for the Hajime's Western Ball. Himura-san and his friends will be there." The girls instantly fell into excited chatter around their two father figures. "He seemed quite interested in Kaoru when I let her name slip…" Dr. Genzai whispered.

Okina slapped his friend on the back. "My daughters will shine at this…wait, _Western Ball_?" Okina asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, it seems our friend Hajime Saitou wants to give this western thing a try…but I'm not so sure you'll be happy with what the girls have to wear…"

Okina raised a brow.

A few days later all his girls had gowns and dresses, jewelry and fine silk gloves for the ball. Okina's mouth dropped open. Okay, so he's like to see other girls in these dresses but NOT his daughters. The necklines were too low! They showed parts of their arms that were being covered in silken gloves. They showed too much of their figure!

What was with these gaijin, anyway?!

He sighed, wearing the fine dark suit that the girls had picked out for him too. Dr. Genzai with his own western suit stood next to him. Little Enishi, four years old, stood scratching at his own black suit with a charming silk vest and tie. "I don't like this!" the boy cried, tugging on anyone's ball gown that would listen to him.

Omasu gave the boy a warning glare. "It took us nearly an hour to get you in that! You better not ruin them, Enishi-kun!" She warned. The boy pouted, similar to the pouts his father gave, but stopped tugging at his collar.

"I won't have fun there anyway," Enishi mumbled.

Tae turned to their father. "Do we have to bring him? We'll have to keep taking turns watching him when there will be boys asking to dance with us!"

"You know that the servants and the cook are out for the night, Tae-chan." Tsubame chided softly to her as she held Enishi's stubborn hand.

Okina was now getting over the whole skimpy dresses issue and was aglow like his daughters had never seen him before. "Once Himura-san sees my Kaoru, he'll be taken by her beauty and charm!" Thoughts about have one less daughter to worry about refreshed his energy, his nerves being upset all forgotten with the bright prospect.

Megumi gave Kaoru a smile as she blushed deeply.

"Just don't let her open her big mouth!" Enishi teased. Megumi held down her older sister (who only seemed to ever faze from her peaceful demeanor when Enishi opened his own mouth) before she could throttle their only brother.

Okina continued to chatter about how exactly he pictures Himura Kenshin was going to instantly kneel in front of the goddess Kaoru and propose as soon as she entered the Hajime's rented ballroom. He would proclaim he couldn't live without her, through tons of yen at Okina and Dr. Genzai before sweeping her in his arms and kissing her.

"You've been reading our romance novels again, haven't you, Okina?!" Tae and Tsubame asked. They only referred their dear "'Tou-san" Okina when they got angry at him…like when he chased girls in the street.

By the time they were there, Kaoru was almost a nervous wreck.

Inside, the grand hall had an orchestra and a wide marble floor for the dancers. All of the girls' felt their insides jump as they had never really danced these western dances with other men, only themselves when they taught each other through one of Megumi's books.

Megumi squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. Just forget about this Himura and have fun tonight."

Kaoru nodded nervously, a kind smile on her face. "I just hope that I don't open my big mouth, as Enishi said. I don't want him to see that side of me." she laughed nervously.

"But I like that side of you." Megumi said with a smile.

Soon Okina and Dr. Genzai had Kaoru in between them, waiting at the foot of the grand staircase to the entrance. They would wait there and wait, guarding over Kaoru if anyone else wanted to dance with her. They were scared away with one of Okina's glares of death. Megumi sighed, feeling sorry for her sister. The two older men beside her looked like vultures…

And now she would most likely go through the ball by herself…

She quickly turned to ask if one of her other sisters would like to get some punch with her but they were already on their way. Tae and Tsubame had giggled their way to a group of men their age, poor Enishi dragged along with them. He gave her a look of pure boredom. Poor thing… Omasu was already engaged in a group of women's conversation over very scandalous gossip. Their mother had loved gossip and Omasu had taken that trait too…

"Megumi-chan!" a voice called her.

Hajime Saitou, looking sternly over the rest of the guests as he walked with his wife, Tokio, was heading her way. Tokio smiled brightly at the girl she had come to think of as a close friend. Megumi felt the same, also being close to Saitou as a little sister to a big brother. He had been a distant nephew to the Kashiwazaki girls' mother.

_Love, it must be wonderful_, Megumi thought.

She couldn't stop looking at their hands entwined affectionately. Saitou was a very dark character compared to the soft spoken Tokio…yet here they were, still barely newlyweds and still deeply in love. Who would have thought _them_ of all people? Saitou excused them as he led Tokio for a graceful waltz.

That was when they appeared.

Megumi had had her fourth dance after being asked to dance _for_ the fourth time in a row. She was desperately trying to melt into the crowd while other men sought her out…

She glimpsed quickly at the top of the stairs, everyone's eyes had been attracted there. "It's the two men who are staying at the old Aoiya's site!" someone whispered.

Megumi flashed a smile in Kaoru's direction who was staring nervously in her spot at the foot of the steps. Her eyes had been caught on the red-head with a unique scar on his face. He was handsome, "And rich!" someone else whispered in the crowd, extremely polite as he spoke to everyone introduced to him and wore a pleasant expression. _That made him a good person, good for Kaoru, especially,_ Megumi mused.

Strangely, Megumi glanced back at Kaoru to see Dr. Genzai introducing her to Himura Kenshin. She looked around again to find her father when she noticed not just her father…but the man he was talking to…

…he was incredibly beauty—"Meg nii-chan!"

Small hands tugged on her dress. "Enishi-kun, you should be with Omasu!" said Megumi, kneeling to his height when they reached a safe area beside the wall. The boy looked around the room as though the other people would trample him. She laughed as he screwed his face like a bad odor had come by his nose.

"Please don't send me back to Tae and Tsubame nii-san either!" the boy pleaded. His face lit up as she nodded.

"Are you going to dance with me then?" Megumi teased as she tugged his hand toward the dance floor. The boy resisted greatly though he wore a joyful smile.

"'Tou-san is coming this way!" Enishi pointed.

Megumi turned around, a pair of eyes catching her own in a steely hold. Okina was now talking with the red-headed Himura Kenshin who walked shyly next to Kaoru, also walking shyly next to him. Dr. Genzai followed next to Kaoru…

…yet it was the handsome man who walked quietly behind Okina and Kenshin that had caught her eyes.

Was it possible to have such beautifully cruel, blue eyes?

"Why is Kaoru's face so red?" Enishi asked her, tugging on her silk glove this time. Enishi frowned, confused. "Why is _your_ face re—" Megumi hushed him before he could say anymore, hoping she really hadn't been blushing.

"And this is my second eldest, Kashiwazaki Megumi," Okina said proudly. Megumi thought about curtsying but decided against it and bowed. "This is my only son, Enishi, only four," Enishi gave an awkward bow, trying to decipher who Megumi had been staring at that made her bow.

He fought with Kaoru, disobeyed Omasu, played pranks on Tae and Tsubame…and he was protective of Megumi.

"Megumi, this is Himura Kenshin next to our Kaoru," Okina said, a wide smile, almost goofy on his face, "And this is Shinomori Aoshi!" He said this with more surprise as he nodded to the man behind him. "One of my most excellent men…more of a boy back then, really…when I was still in my fighting days! I can't believe I'd find you hear, looking for a summer get away, Aoshi!"

Aoshi was tall, a good head and a half taller than his friend, Kenshin, and the complete opposite in looks. He had midnight black hair that seemed a lot more tamed than the red head's. The icy blue eyes looked over the faces of the other guests, ever the alert warrior. He had a particularly handsome face, a face that even all the other women had endlessly talked about ever since his arrival. His dark suit complimented his lean figure though Megumi would have liked to picture him in a summer yukata.

Kenshin smiled at her, taking his eyes of Kaoru. Megumi knew he looked at her with admiration and not like some lechers that hung around here…already he was in love with her dear sister. "These are my sisters: Himura Tomoe and Makoto Yumi and her husband, Makoto Shishio."

Megumi bowed again. She tried to ignore cold eyes from Tomoe who had witnessed her staring at Aoshi while they had come her way. She moved next to the man and slipped her arm around his, though Aoshi took no notice of it. Megumi at once recognized that the other two mentioned were as much a loving couple as the Hajimes were. Yumi was a very alluring woman, her crimson painted lips turned in a seductive smile, a smile she was smiling at Shishio and Shishio only. Shishio, a strange looking man in bandages, though no one ever said it (he had a powerful and intimidating persona around him similar to Aoshi's) was giving the same attention to his wife.

At this point, Enishi was yawning rudely beside her. "I think I'd like that dance now, Meg nii-chan!"

Megumi smiled and bowed at them apologetically as the boy led her onto an open balcony instead of the dance floor. Good, maybe a little fresh air would make her think straight… What had come over her when she saw Aoshi? When Tomoe wrapped herself around his arm possessively?

She was going nuts; the expression on Enishi's face told her she was right. "Why were you staring like that, nii-chan?"

She shook her head. "I was not staring! …what gave you that idea?"

Enishi frowned more. She didn't like it when this kid frowned at her like that. "You were blushing, nii-chan, _blushing_! You never blushed at any man when you met him! Not before!"

Megumi smiled fondly at her overprotective little brother. She was lucky Saitou hadn't seen her in those last few minutes, _then_ there'd be _real_ interrogating.

She pulled him back into the ballroom with a little encouragement. Megumi scanned the room for her other sisters and saw Kaoru talking with Yumi and Shishio, Omasu now on the dance floor with their father, Tae with some boys and Tsubame talking to a tanned, messy black-haired boy her age. Dr. Genzai was talking with Kenshin and Aoshi listening.

She felt some relief as the men stayed away from her as she held to Enishi's hand tightly. But the boy was focused at Tsubame with a wicked gleam in his eye. "I think I'll go with Tsubame nii-chan, now! I'll see you later, Meg nii-chan!"

Megumi watched nervously as she made sure the boy got across the dance floor (dodging dancers with incredible reflexes for a four year old) and made his way to Tsubame. Suddenly, both Tsubame and the boy she had been talking to her were blushing redder than before Enishi had arrived. Poor Tsubame, dealing with the wrath of their little brother…

She smiled as she saw Kenshin take Kaoru onto the dance floor now, both smiling and talking friendly as they moved elegantly in unison. How nice it would be to dance with the love of your life for the rest of your life…

…okay, so she stole a few of her sister's romance novels every now and then…

Kenshin bowed gracefully to Kaoru, leaving a kiss on her hand. The girl blushed but couldn't help giving him a pleased smile. Soon the man was walking toward his friend who had danced with Tomoe once to get her to practically stop pushing him onto the dance floor. Kenshin gave him a pat. "You should join in; I know you know all these dances! You're better than me!"

"I don't feel comfortable dancing with strangers." Aoshi simply stated.

Kenshin wanted his friend to have a good impression on these people and have fun while they were here. People had already begun to speak of Aoshi's isolated and glowering attitude, only speaking when he found sensible. It was a miracle to get more than two words at once from the man!

"But dancing is also a good way to turn a stranger into something more, that it is." Kenshin said, nudging the man in the ribs teasingly. "I saw you looking at Kashiwazaki Kaoru's sister."

"That was for one second." Aoshi murmured dangerously to his friend.

"You know you find her to be attractive." Kenshin chuckled. "Go ask her to dance when you find her."

"She is pretty, but not enough to tempt me." Aoshi said in a bored tone.

Megumi, who had overhead unnoticed, slipped even farther from the two. Inside, she fumed mostly at herself. How could she think that a man so handsome, so rich, so alluring…he couldn't have been a good man at the same time! She found Kaoru who was without Kenshin or his guests for a moment. Kaoru instantly knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing," Megumi lied.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked firmly.

"Yes, yes!" Megumi answered her. "Please stop asking."

…just thinking about what he said… Stop. She wouldn't dwell on it…or else she'd break into tears.

So Megumi decided she had made her mind up about Shinomori Aoshi, changing it from whatever delirious fantasies she had hallucinated before. He was a cold, arrogant man with too much pride. She would never forgive him for hurting hers!

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked Chapter 1!_

_If I could get recommendations for **Lady Catherine De Bourgh**, I'd be SO grateful! Any idea who might be Ann, her daughter? I could use some help! (Should I put in a Lady Ann?) And I desperately need a **Charlotte Lucas**! Wanna make up a character name for them (Japanese, of course) to go along with their personality? Go ahead! Credit would go to you, of course. Where should Aoshi's grand estate be? I was thinking Aizu...but what about Rosings where Lady Catherine lives? Know a good place in Japan?_

_I know Megumi is definetely older than Kaoru...but I wanted to make this fair to Pride and Prejudice too! Tomoe...Kenshin's sister? Enishi as a four year old? This is weird, isn't it? I had to bend stuff for both RK and P&P, sorry!_

_I know Okina having five daughters (and a son...ENISHI? STILL WEIRD.) and acting like Mrs. Bennet with those crazy nerves and Dr. Genzai as Mr. Bennet is also unusual but I got the idea and COULDN'T get it out of my head!_

_Mou...I need a Charlotte Lucas before I can finish the next chapter too...grr..._

_Please leave a review! ...and people recommendations. PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Here's another! I was thinking of not putting in this chapter and just writing something different but changed my mind. I hope its okay!_

_**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing related to Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen or anything with Rurouni Kenshin. It makes me sad._

I could still use some help with deciding with who characters should be... I'm having trouble with Lady Catherine, her daughter and Charlotte still! This is hard. Make up a name! (Japanese please!) She would be an OC of course...I hope it won't make any readers think badly of this story is I happen to decide on this option.

**Thank you to all the reviewers for the comments and help so far! hugs**

* * *

**Pride and Prejudice**

_...a Megumi and Aoshi Romance_

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_A little late night conversation..._

Kashiwazaki Megumi was a very intelligent young lady who was determined to learn medicine like her dearest godfather Dr. Genzai. She was a romantic at heart, though she'd never tell anyone but Kaoru that. She was closest to Kaoru like that because they were best friends.

And she had never seen her as happy as she was now.

The ball at the Hajimes' was over and after a couple of days; everyone was still talking about the successful ball, even if it was a western tradition. ("Perhaps Japan should allow more Western communication?" some people thought.) Kaoru was love struck, Megumi was certain of it.

Everyone, except for Okina, didn't approve of Aoshi's cold demeanor. Okina would wave it off and his eyes would twinkle with old memories. But Megumi hadn't let her little snub by Mr. Shinomori let her spirits depress because her sister's future was on the line here!

Megumi and Kaoru were now out of their western styled gowns and into night yukatas for sleeping. Kaoru had snuck into her room in the middle of the night and they whispered fervently with smiles. "He is everything I'd hoped for!" Kaoru smiled. "He's charming and handsome and…just perfect!" Megumi sat at the other end of the futon, her legs pulled up to her chin.

She loved the way Kaoru's eyes sparkled when she spoke of Kenshin.

_If only I could find someone for me…someone to light up my life…_

When Kaoru excused herself to slip into her own room, Megumi left her room to take a midnight stroll. Now that there was no one around who spoke of the happiness and joy that had made itself into the Kashiwazaki household, Megumi only thought of Aoshi's words about her.

How had she not been pleasing? Had her dress offended him? Her bow had been inappropriate?

She knew it was pointless and unutterably stupid to think of why he said those heartless words…_but she wanted to know_. He had really hurt her. Because she was allowing this to hurt her so, it fueled her dislike towards the man.

Wrapping her outer robe over her yukata tighter, she made her way back to her room.

"Megumi-chan?" Okina smiled at her as he slid the door to his rooms open. "Come, sit by me and we'll talk."

Megumi obliged. "You are not cold, Otou-san? You're not sleeping."

Okina smiled gently, revealing a persona so different from the eager man trying to get his daughter to wed just that afternoon. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry I could not talk to you this afternoon. I even forgot a dance with you… I'm a bad father." Megumi turned her head and gave him a look that said _'No, you're not!'_ "Did you enjoy yourself at the ball, Megumi? Really?"

"Yes, I did." she murmured wistfully. "But I'm glad we're back home and not husband hunting." she said more humorously, a smile on her lips.

"No! She's not, 'Tou-san!"

The two turned and saw Enishi had slid his door open, his head (the same shade of silver-white as Okina's) poking out. Okina gave Enishi a look. "What do you mean, my son?" He turned to his daughter now. "You did look a little forlorn when we were leaving. Did someone do something to you at the ball?" he asked with concern.

"Enishi knows not what he speaks of, Otou-san. I was tired of all the dancing." Megumi quickly said.

Enishi sat next to Megumi now, laying his head against her shoulder and yawning. "Noo-yaah-ooo…you didn't dance at all for at least the last hour we were there, Meg nii-chan." Megumi silently wondered how this little child could be so perceptive for his size and age. He was like a little ninja, stealthily sneaking into Tae and Tsubame's room and placing worms in their beds.

Okina was staring worriedly at his second daughter. He had been so caught up with his Kaoru and Kenshin…and the surprise of seeing Aoshi again… The old ninja's mind seemed to rewind…

He had seen the look in her eyes when they had approached; Aoshi's face was literally mirrored in his daughter's almond eyes.

"Hmm…are you smitten to Shinomori-san, Megumi?" Okina questioned her softly.

Enishi lifted his head at this. "It was HIM you were blushing at?!" the boy cried. "I'll ring his neck—"

Okina patted his son's head with a chuckle. "Trust me, son, you wouldn't even be able to touch the man. When I list the top ten men never to mess with, he'd be in the top five. I've seen what he could do, even when he was a young teenager." Okina's eyes flashed to other memories again. "He was my son before you came around, Enishi, my too-grown up child, though was a deadly fighting machine, but my child when I deeply missed your mother and sisters."

"Wow…he's really good, huh? I'll try a surprise attack then…" Enishi whispered to himself as Megumi smiled at his antics.

"You know, Megumi-chan, if I had known you'd like him, I would have put you two together years ago! I'd have two daughters taken care of already!" Okina huffed.

Megumi blanched. "Please, there is no way we would get along, Otou-san." said Megumi, adding a touch of finality in her tone…just in case Okina was having crazy thoughts.

Which he was.

"Why don't you try talking to Aoshi, Megumi? He's rich! A good warrior, friend and man! Most of his family is gone, just him and his little sister! Oh, Megumi, you must!" Okina said.

Enishi and Megumi looked outraged. "No, Okina!" they both almost growled.

Okina pointed to his son. "You have a very childish overprotective reason not to like him, Enishi…" Next he pointed to Megumi, "But you I don't understand why you won't give him a try." Again, he turned to Enishi. "You better not try another one of your _'guerilla ambush on Saito' _tactics on him either…" Okina warned the boy. "Trust me. That man will mistake you for a rabid bird and dice you, boy."

This time, both Megumi and Enishi whitened at the thought. So it was established he was a man not to be reckoned with physically. At least, in Megumi's head… Enishi went over more war tactics in his head as Okina turned to Megumi once more.

"When I say he is a good man, he is a good man, Megumi." Okina said seriously. "Aoshi is not a man comfortable among strangers, he was grown to be like that…but he could use someone to make him happy in his life. That would be good for his sister, him and most importantly, yourself, Megumi."

Megumi was thinking over his words when Okina wished her good night. With one final warning look to his son (still plotting the downfall of Shinomori Aoshi) and a sincere smile to his daughter, he retired for the night.

Megumi led the sleepy-eyed Enishi back to his rooms and tucked him in.

All the while, the boy muttered to himself: "First…beat down on…Aoshi…then Tsubame's Yahiko…"

Megumi smiled, albeit a little worried for this Yahiko kid. The wicked sneer the boy had fallen asleep with did not lessen her worry. Aoshi deserved it though. Kissing her brother's forehead, she slipped out of his room and finally found dreams.

She dreamed of dear, sweet Enishi putting worms in Aoshi's bed.

…and then the mere notion of Aoshi's bed triggered other dreams… Megumi sat up a few hours later, half awake.

"I will _not_ give up to that…that…heartless beast!" Megumi swore softly to herself, her cheeks a wonderfully flushed pink.

Back at the former Aoiya (which had gotten a completely new transformation into a luxurious and rich house) Shinomori Aoshi was restlessly sitting with Himura Kenshin at the front gate.

The two were similar in the relationship Megumi and Kaoru had for one another. Aoshi liked Kenshin's easy and, for most of the time, wise advice he offered. For Kenshin, Aoshi was loyal and very observant. The two couldn't be more different. Though Aoshi saw a lot of money-greedy women at the ball, there were some fine details to Kyoto he found very likeable…like Kashiwazaki Megumi…very, very likeable…

He wasn't sure why he had said she wasn't "tempting" at the ball earlier. He had been in a very foul mood, mostly due to his younger sister's letter he had received that morning.

_If that scoundrel goes near her again I'll…I'll… I'm so sorry I have to be away, Misao…_

And Kenshin's single sister clinging to him had made it worse. Hinting and politely telling this woman that he just wasn't interested was not working! Did he have to write it out to her on a banner?!

Well, he had no time for a woman anyway, Tomoe or not…Megumi or not… (Somehow, this thought depressed him silently.)

It was Kenshin's night; he was the joyful fool in love.

His day would be another day.

"So, you really like her, huh?" Aoshi asked, both men looking at the stars. They had escaped Tomoe's incessantly endless flirting attempts with Aoshi…while the steamy sexual tension between Yumi and Shishio had been VERY uncomfortable. If they wanted to go at it, couldn't they have retired to their OWN rooms already?!

Even their apprentices, Yahiko (Kenshin's pupil) and Soujiro (Aoshi's pupil), couldn't stand it anymore and went off to practice somewhere.

"Yeah…I've…it's just that I've never met anyone like her before! Aoshi, I can't even describe it! You know what I mean?" Kenshin asked bewilderedly.

"Aa." Aoshi muttered.

Kenshin turned to his friend curiously. "You do? I thought you told me you'd never been in love?"

Aoshi's eyes focused on the dark azure sky above the Kyoto roofs. "I haven't…" Aoshi sighed wearily…at least he thought he hadn't before tonight. "But I just know you're heart beats so loud, you think everyone can hear it, you're reminded of her whenever you look at the most random object…you'll be dreaming about weddings and kids soon too…"

"Yeah, you hit the mark…as usual…" Kenshin murmured with a smile.

"Do you think she likes you back?" Aoshi said suddenly after a quiet moment between the two. Kenshin's head shot up at this.

"Of course, Aoshi, why would you—"

"Kenshin, you NEED to be one hundred and fifty percent sure about this. Observe her, watch her reactions to you, compare how she reacts to _being in love_ with the way you do." Aoshi advised. "You want to marry out of love, right?"

Kenshin nodded firmly. "Hai, just as you do too, Aoshi!"

"Then go into this like a war. There will be more battles to come." Aoshi warned him before leaving for a good night's rest.

"Couldn't I surrender?" Kenshin asked childishly. He shrunk as Aoshi glared at him. "Alright, forget I said that… But I truly appreciate your words." Kenshin turned to the sky again. _I will pursue Kaoru!_

Aoshi was lying on his futon, unwilling to fall asleep…he had a bad feeling his dreams wouldn't go over well tonight…

* * *

This chapter was WEIRD. Yes. So...I bet you can tell I was avoiding the eventual scenes with Charlotte in them. I was thinking of using Sae but I don't know anymore. What do you think?

PLEASE, pretty please, leave a review!

I wonder if the idea of little Enishi is growing on anyone...because it is with me. And if your answer is YES, Enishi threatens you to leave a review! In a nice, polite threat. Tae's trying to make him use his manners.


End file.
